In The Moonlight
by Deadly Nightlock
Summary: What will happen when Lily Evans learns the Marauders big secret?
1. The Discovery Underneath the Full Moon

**In The Moonlight  
By The5thMarauder2010  
The Discovery underneath the Full Moon**

One night, in late September, in their seventh year, at about seven o'clock it was already getting dark. The Head Boy, James Potter, who was supposed to be patrolling the corridors with Lily Evans, the Head Girl, but he had said he had urgent homework to attend to.

Pfft. What good Head Boy he is. And a fine example for the current prefects too! She thought sarcastically.

She would have picked Remus Lupin, a prefect, but he had said he was feeling ill when she asked him.

So now she was patrolling the Charms corridor all on her own, her thoughts to herself and her footsteps echoing off the thick walls and the high ceiling.

Earlier that day she had thought it was strange how two of the Marauders were out on the same night. She hadn't given it a second thought until she heard that Potter had cancelled Quidditch practice for that evening after returning from Astronomy, and not even giving his team the reason why, but just rescheduling it for two after.

When she had questioned Sirius Black, James' brother in everything except blood, she saw excitement briefly cross his eyes before he quickly muttered something about last minute homework and rushing away as fast as possible in the other direction. Peter Pettigrew had just shrugged and walked away.

Yes, something was definitely going on here. Now that she thought about it, the Marauders were nearly always missing at least once a month for nearly as long as she could remember!

After not being able to get a conclusion out of it, she reluctantly just let it drop for a while, and her mind wandered back to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class she had had earlier that day.

It had been about werewolves, and she still had an eighteen inch essay about them to complete. She thought back to how she would identify someone being a werewolf.

She mentally went over everything she would need to complete the essay. And then there was also the most obvious one, they would be missing at once a month on the full moon, when they would turn into a werewolf.

At this point she was passing by the window, and she looked up into the light of the pale, white, complete moon. Talking about full moons…. she thought to herself.

She froze. Suddenly her mind was whirring. The Marauders _were_ missing once a month, and now that she thought about it, it was only on full moons! But surely all four of them couldn't be werewolves! And again, she thought back to earlier that day.

Peter, James and Sirius always looked excited the night before the full moon, but Remus always looked really pale.

And the four Marauders had nicknames. They were Wormtail for Peter, Padfoot for Sirius, Prongs for Potter and… _Moony_, for – _Remus Lupin._

**So? What do you think?? I'm not sure about it, is it too short? And I need your Review! Please! I want your opinion on this, its my first ever chapter.**


	2. Animagi

_A/N- Here is the next chapter, I am very nervous about my first story, so please tell me what you think. I would be happy even with "this is terrible", but if you say so, please tell me why so I can fix it or try not to do it again. After all it is my first story. Read and Review! Also, I do not think that I should put up a disclaimer. It's obvious it's not mine, it's called FANfiction. ;) Enjoy!_

**In The Moonlight  
The5thMarauder2010  
The Animagous**

When she woke up the next morning, she quickly pulled on her uniform. Then suddenly last nights happenings shot back to her.

After she had guessed, without evidence, just a few pieces of the puzzle, that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, she quickly finished, her patrol, as fast as possible, and ran up to her room. She hadn't been able to sleep at all until about 3 O'clock in the morning, her mind was so full of questions and conclusions.

Was he really a werewolf? Were any of them actually a werewolf? If one of them was definitely a werewolf, she thought, it would definitely be Lupin. His nickname was Moony, it made sense.

But there was no reason at all as to why one of them would be a werewolf. It could have been a coincidence that they were gone at the same night as the full moon. But that didn't explain them for being gone _every_ full moon.

She would question them today, no matter what.

But they weren't at breakfast. They couldn't have had it already, it was much too early! If they were late, she would just wait for them here.

But they didn't turn up at all. Her best friend, Alice, turned up about fifteen minutes later than her.

"Hey Lily, sleep well? Actually apparently not, I could do my shopping with those bags under your eyes. What kept you up?" Alice asked as she sat down in front of her.

"Oh, em... I kept myself up thinking about that werewolf essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts." This was partly true, as it was about werewolves, but she decided not to involve someone else with her strange theory anyways.

"Oh yeah, I still have to do that. It's for Monday right?" Alice asked.

Lily just nodded.

The Marauders still hadn't arrived half an hour later, and class was starting in ten minutes.

Sighing, she got up and went to Charms with Alice beside her. They talked about the first Hogsmeade visit all the way to class. This was one of the advantages of being a 3rd or over, you get to go to the local village, Hogsmeade, and buy school supplies, or sweets (candy) in the sweetshop, jokes in Zonko's joke shop, a hot Butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks, and much, much more. All of the students looked forward to these occasions.

They finally arrived at Charms, which was at the other side of the castle, and saw that they were the first ones there. Slowly the students started arriving, until the tiny Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, arrived. He could only just about reach the door handle, and managed to turn it with a little effort.

While revising the summoning spell, Lily glanced around the room for the Marauders, and sure enough, there they were, at the far corner.

They looked slightly tired, but none the less they were chatting excitedly like normal.

X-0o0o0o0-X

After Astronomy, which came after Charms, Lily seized her chance.

She cornered Sirius on her way down to Lunch.

"Is Lupin a werewolf?" She said. "I know one of you is, so just tell me the truth!" She lied. She didn't know for sure that any of them was a werewolf.

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed. Lily felt her heart sink. She was just about to tell him to nevermind however, when he said "How'd you find out?"

"So he _is_ one" she said excitedly. Sirius realised he had said too much.

"But, if he's the werewolf, how do you go with him? He'd kill you!"

Sirius hesitated. Then he said "I know you're not going to stop questioning me until I tell you, but before I do, will you promise not to tell Prongs about it?" Lily nodded quickly. "And you won't do anything about it?" he added. Lily hesitated. This was the only way, so she nodded.

"How do you think we got our nicknames? Once we found about Moony's 'furry little problem', as we like to call it, we decided to become Animagous, so that we could go with him! Me, Padfoot, am a dog, James, Prongs, is a stag, and Peter, Wormtail, is a rat."

"Why a rat!?" she exclaimed, before she could stop herself. Why on earth would someone want to become a rat!?

"Well, you see, we always go to the Shrieking Shack, and the entrance to it is through the Whomping Willow. There's a knot in the tree that keeps the tree still, and we need something small to get there and push it so we can go through. So Wormtail volunteered to be a rat." He finished.

Thinking he had told her enough, she nodded and stepped back to let him pass.

This was definitely a lot of information to get in a few minutes.

While she was walking down to Lunch, she thought up a plan for the next full moon. It was going to be very dangerous. Very dangerous indeed.

_A/N- Finished! The next chapter will be the last. Please review! I really want your opinion!_


	3. After The Fullmoon

_Okay, here is the final chapter, sorry that it was a few days late. I have been very busy! Hope you like it, and don't forget to Read and Review!_

* * *

**In The Moonlight**

**By The5thMarauder2010**

**After The Fullmoon**

Remus Lupin was her friend.

She hadn't believed it at the time that he was a werewolf, but now that she was sure of it, she couldn't stand it.

She knew that it hurt a lot to be a werewolf, and she didn't like seeing her friends get hurt.

After she had gotten her senses straight from the shock of hearing that her friend was a werewolf, and from hearing that the other three were animagi, Lily had gone down to the Great Hall to get some food. After that she had questioned Sirius a little further in the Common Room.

She knew that, as his friends, the other Marauders had just wanted to help him, and this was the best way they could find.

Then after a week of thinking, she talked to Lupin.

"I want to help." She announced to him, in the Common Room, while Sirius and James were at Quidditch practise. Peter was probably in the stands, watching, she thought.

"What? Help? I'm already done my homew-" He started, with a very confused look on his face, but Lily interrupted him.

"No, not your homework, I know you have no trouble with your homework. I want to help you with you're being a – erm – a – werewolf."

"Lily SHH! Sorry, but don't talk about it here!" He quickly said. "And what do you mean help? How do yu know about this?"

"I figured it out. How you're always gone on full moons, how you're nicknames Moony, and after I thought about that, it made more sense, because of what Sev saw in 5th year. I didn't believe him then, of course, but then i managed to get Black to confirm it." She said.

"And I know that your friends want to help you. You're my friend to, so I want to help you too. How do they become Animagi?" She finished. Remus wasn't quick to answer. He took a deep breath, and said,

"Lily, you don't have to help me. You should know that. They guys, well they're enough. I don't like them getting hurt at full moons, but they're my friends, and they just want to help me. It would be a LOT harder without them. But I don't want you to get hurt, so I'm not letting you come. And anyways, it takes 3 years at least to become an Animagous."

"But I want to help! How else can I help!?" She exclaimed. He looked in her eyes, and saw that she wouldn't have no for an answer.

"Well, if you really have to help, you should just do what you do best." He said. She wasn't sure what he meant.

"What do you mean?" She said, very confused. "What is it that I do best?"

"Well, I always thought that you would make a good healer. You've healed lots of people in your time here."

Lily was still confused. Remus continued.

"If you really have to help, well, the boys get very hurt after a full mopon, and we can't go to Madame Pomfrey, the new school healer, because she'd find out easily that they were werewolf injuries. And, well, you are very good at healing, so..." He was looking hopeful.

Lily got where he was coming from. "Of course! I'd love to help with that! I wouldn't want you to be discovered, so of course I'll help!" Remus let out a sigh of relief.

First they went to Professor McGonagall. (Who had the two years previously asked what she wanted to be after Hogwarts, as they always did in 5th year, but Lily hadn't said, because she hadn't known). Lily said what she that she finally knew what she wanted to be, and asked her to help get some books on it as they never covered it in the school program. She thought over it for a few moments, before saying that Lily would make a very good healer, and gave her permission to ask Flitwick and Slughorn for some books on Healing spells and potions.

Later, as she read through her new books, she marked some pages with spells and potions that she thought might be useful.

She had found some handy spells to get rid of bruises and minor cuts, some potions to get rid of infection and more serious cuts, she even found a very diffuclt spell to get heal broken bones!

She practised in her free time, and, before she knew it, it was full moon again.

"Evans" said a voice behind her. As she turned around, she already knew who it was. Expecting the worst, she faced James Potter.

"Yes, Potter?" She tried to keep her voice as emotionless as possible.

He looked serious. Worried, even. This was strange to her. She couldn't even think of a time when he didn't have the trademark Marauder smirk on his face.

He ran his hand through his hair, which meant that he was nervous.

He took a deep breath, and said, "Moony told us about what you're going to do. I just want to thank you for it. I'm relieved to know that my broken bones are going to be fixed properly this time."

He gave her a smile, not the normal smirk, but a real smile, that seemed to light up his face, and Lily felt her stomach squirm. She nearly gaped at his sudden amazing good looks.

"Lily? You ok?" Jame's voice brought her back. "Oh, yes erm, well yeah, thanks..." she spluttered. She quickly added, "I have some homework to finish." and ran upstairs.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Why, of all times, did she have to start liking him _now_!? That stupid smile of his. But he seemed so much more mature, maybe he wasn't that idiot from 6th year anymore. After all, he hadn't asked her out in a loooong time.

She prepared that night. They had said that at 3 O'clock, they would meet at the lake with her.

She ran over all her spells and potions in her head, making sure she had the right ingredients and could make them properly, before going to bed. She went to bed realy, at about 9 O'clock, and set her alarm for 2:30. She would need at least a little sleep, so that she wouldn't be tired when the time came.

But she couldn't sleep at all. She lay awake for awhile, and then suddenly her alarm woke her, but she could never remember falling asleep.

She got dressed again, checked she had everything, grabbed a few last-minute items, and went down the stairs to the common room.

As she made her way to the lake, she went over the spells and potions again in her head. She could heal everything. Well, nearly everything. Bruises, fractured and broken bones, minor and major cuts, twisted ankles and legs, she even knew a potion for energy.

When she was out in the grounds, she saw the four boys in the distance. She ran the last bit, then greeted them.

"Hey. Rough night, huh?" she said, seeing Sirius' very sore looking shoulder, which was standing out at a weird angel.

"Yeah." said James. His shirt was stained with blood too.

She quickly started on Sirius, and after about five minutes, she was ready to move onto Peter. She went deliberately slow, and she wasn't sure why, but she wanted to delay herself from reaching James.

When she finally reached him, he took off his shirt, and she nearly gasped as she saw his very perfect, very obvious muscles and chest. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when she readied herself, she started work on the deep cut going through hthe left side of his chest.

She tried not to think that she was touching the chest of the boy who she once loathed, but now longed for. But she wasn't even sure that he liked her anymore. He had barely paid attention to her this year, except during patrols and heads meetings and such.

When she was finished, Remus said that they better go inside and get some sleep.

They were about to leave, when James said "Lily". She turned around to face him, her heart quickened when she saw him. She saw Remus motioning the rest to leave the two alone, and looked up into his eyes.

They were full of a mixture of mischief, tiredness and gratitude. He moved closer to her, so that their bodies were almost touching. She could feel his body warmth.

"Thank you" he whispered. He started lowering his head towards her, and her mind started screaming. He was going to kiss her! She thought. She had no idea what to do. Before she knew it, her eyes were already close, her mouth slightly open and she was raising herself towards him, expecting the kiss.

But it didn't come. She heard a whisper in her ear. "I knew it." he said. She opened her eyes, and saw him kiss her on the forhead, then start moving away quickly.

She couldn't believe it. She quickly ran after him. "James!" she said when she caught up. He smiled a mischievous grin down at her. She stopped him with his arm, and knew that it was now or never.

She raised herself up to him, and placed her lips on his. It took a moment, but then he reacted, and she knew that this was meant to be, and she knew that this was the best kiss she ever had. It felt like the kiss went on forever, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, into his hair, and his went around her waist and on her back.

She never wanted the moment to end, and when he broke away, she knew that he was perfect.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, this is my first story, and I won't be writing non for a while, if ever again. It was quite hard, and I don't even think that it was very good. So please tell me what you think about it, and be honest, I will be delighted to hear everything, including negative comments, but if so, please say what it was so that I know never to do it agaqin, or maybe if I can fix it. Thank you!_


End file.
